Manticore (Bio-weapon)
Manticore is a bio-weapon in the ROBLOX Doctor Who series. It was designed by Dr. Pierre Danois, it was devised to target specific genotypes, and would kill anyone that wasn't a specified target. Thus, in any battle, if it were to be used, all of the enemy would die, and only non-targets would live through the aftermath. The 14th Doctor discovered a special strain of Manticore on the Ood Planet in the story Project Manticore. The strain would target specific time lords in a database. Manticore also releases pathogen once inside a host. In the Intel log found by the 14th Doctor, Pierre Danois briefly describes a second effect of Manticore involving the regeneration of cells, although the actual legitimacy of this statement is unconfirmed. The 14th Doctor was later infected with the strain of Manticore he discovered previously by The Master. The Doctor was close to near-death and chose to regenerate after stopping The Master's plans. Reanimation Reanimation is a rare side effect of certain Manticore strains. The dead corpse of anyone that dies from Manticore will reanimate as a zombie like creature, unless the brain of the individual is badly damaged or destroyed, or the person was dead prior to the outbreak. When a person dies from Manticore, the active pathogen they carry enters the active stage, and reactivates critical areas of the brain that it infected, specifically the brain stem and some parts of the cerebrum and cerebellum that support necessary vital systems such as movement, resulting in reanimation after a variable amount of time. Since the active pathogen only reactivates the brain stem and not parts of the brain such as the frontal lobe and neocortex that are responsible for higher-order brain functions, the reanimated person retains only a physical resemblance to their former self. It was stated by The 14th Doctor that a corpse can reanimate between three minutes and eight hours after death, though there are instances where reanimation seems to happen much quicker, sometimes it could happen in seconds.. Side Effects * Bleeding eyes * Internal bleeding * Blood from the mouth * Pale skin * Green skin * Possible reanimation (depends on the strain of Manticore) * Invasion of the brain * Adrenal gland hemorrhage * Brain shutdown (possible) * Major organ failure (possible) * Death (possible) * Seizures * Fever * Headache * Neck stiffness * Dizziness * Weakness * Fatigue * Delirium * Hallucinations * Chills * Nausea * Vomiting * Diluted pupils * Soreness * Fluid discharge * Spontaneous aggression * Anger * Fainting * Hair loss * Missing scalp pieces * Dehydration * Coughing up blood * Pale yellow sclera * Internal hemorrhaging Trivia * Manticore will kill you in approximately 30 seconds if you are Human. If you are a Gallifreyan you will survive for around 20 - 2 hours. The 14th Doctor survived Manticore for approximately 1 hour and 38 minutes before regenerating into The 15th Doctor. * Manticore is also believed to be releated to the Nazi and Soviet biochemical weapon Nova 6. Which was produced during the end and aftermath of World War II. * Manticore invades the brain similarly to meningitis. * It is confirmed by The Doctor, that only the brain stems and small regions around it are active after reanimation. However, as the sensoric, problem-solving and coordination centers were completely disabled and inactive, it does not make sense that walkers would be capable of using tools, and possess hearing and smell beyond that of humans. The explanation for this is still unknown. ** In the Manticore Outbreak series, reanimated run at a jogger's pace. * It is possible that the blood of a zombie being consumed directly or indirectly does not affect a human or y way. This is shown several times. * In the fifth volume of Manticore Outbreak, The Doctor accidently consumes the blood of a reanimated after stabbing it in the throat. * The Doctor also accidently cut himself when attacking a reanimated and blood got onto his wound. The Doctor had no sign of infection of Manticore. ** While smearing oneself in a reanimated's guts is a effective trick.